


Incredibles: (In)Appropriate Underwear

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Oh dear, Dash is getting cleverer.





	Incredibles: (In)Appropriate Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Oh dear, Dash is getting cleverer.
> 
>  
> 
> An idea from [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3), his idea apparently being partly influenced by the Amber and Kathleen universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Lunch. It’s one of the few parts of the school day that most kids can enjoy, when they’re able to talk freely with other students and enjoy what is otherwise a boring place. It also gave the ability to walk around a bit. Hence why it was one of the few parts of school that Dash Parr enjoyed.

Granted it took some self-control not to move around the cafeteria too quickly, but it was better than sitting at his desk while painfully waiting to make use of the energy in his legs. So, the moment he finished eating, he was in a continuous walk around the cafeteria, not stopping unless one of the tidbits of conversation he heard proved to be interesting enough to stop and listen to.

“So my new computer…” Boring.

“…worse than last week’s episode. They…” Snore.

“…soon as mom found the thong in her room, she was so grounded.” Hello!

Discreetly moving into he small circle of boys at one table, Dash watched as one of them pulled out an actual THONG! Red with frills round the edges. Dash and the other boys grinned while looking at it.

“Your sister actually wore that?!” one asked.

“Nah,” the boy who pulled it out said, “mom busted her before she even got a chance apparently. You should’ve seen how mad she was. Ginger actually got a _spanking.”_

While the boys snickered at that, Dash felt like two wires had just connected in his brain and an idea was flowing through them. He’d have to wait until that thong was back in the backpack it’d just been pulled out of to start his little plan, but then everything would start falling into place.

-

Kari was laying on her stomach in the living room, watching TV. As nothing unusual had happened today or even yesterday, she had no way anticipating her mother creeping up behind her and reaching down to wear the waistband of her white, pink and blue balloon-patterned panties.

“OW!” Which is exactly what happened as the woman grabbed on and pulled hard enough to get her daughter’s hips off the ground before bouncing her like that a bit. “Urrgghh, maahhmm, ow, what gives?!”

“Care to explain these?” she asked while dropping a red, frilly thong on the ground in front of Kari’s face.

The young teen looked curiously at the garment. “Uhhh, you went shopping?” her guess was rewarded with Mrs. McKeen grabbing both leg holes on her panties and pulling with a twist. “Owowowow!”

“Don’t play dumb with me, missy.” she said. “I found these in YOUR room.”

“What, but- URGGHAH!” Her mother pulled harder while walking towards the front of her.

“No buts young lady, you know how I feel about these things. And now I’m going to show you how it feels to where them.”

Outside their window, Dash laughed while watching as Kari’s mom gave her an atomic wedgie. “Hehehehe, alright, the test worked great. Now, hehe, for the home trial.”

-

Violet was having a perfectly nice day and was getting a snack from the living room.

That pleasant mood was soon washed away by worry as she heard her mother upstairs yell. “Violet! Get up here RIGHT NOW!”

“C-coming!” she called back nervously. _Oh man, what did I do?!_ Walking upstairs, she found her mother, laundry basket in her own room with the laundry basket beside her on the bed. “Uh, hey mom…”

Helen’s arms were crossed and she looked decidedly unhappy. “So I was gathering up the dirty laundry and take a guess at what I found here in your room.” When her daughter failed to give a proper response, Helen unfolded her arms to reveal a frilly red thong in her right hand. “Anything you wanna tell me?”

“I swear, it’s not mine!” Violet said hastily.

Helen sighed. “Honey, I found it in YOUR dresser. Whose else could it be?” _I really hope she doesn’t keep trying to lie her way out of this._

“I don’t know.”

 _So much for that hope._ Another sigh as she sat down on the bed. “Alright honey, you know the drill. Pants off, over my knees.”

“But mom!”

“Yes, your butt. Over here. Now.” Helen said sternly.

Hands getting a bit shaky, Violet swallowed nervously, and undid her jeans, letting them drop to her ankles to reveal a pair of high cut pink panties. Stepping out of them, she waked over to the bed and aid over her mom’s lap. “Do you HAVE to do this?”

She was answered with a firm hand slapping against her butt.

“OW!”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Another spank followed that statement, making the teens bottom wobble from the impact.

“AHOW!”

As the spanking carried on, Violet squirming and squeaking with every blow, Dash passed by the room and grinned. _Worked like a charm!_

-

When two kids are friends are friends, it’s a little inevitable that their parents will end up talking. So of course, Mrs. McKeen and Mrs. Parr ended up taking about this over the phone the next day.

“You caught Kari with one too?” Helen asked her.

“It was surprising, but yes.”

Helen groaned. “I swear, teenagers… You’d think they’d know better.”

“Well, I might know a few ways to help drive the point home."

Helen raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

-

Violet’s eyes nervously looked over at Kari as the two sat on her couch. Stripped of their pants, Kari was left in a blue t-shirt and a white pair of panties with yellow stars and a yellow trim. Violet was left in a purple button up and plain white granny panties. “So, uh… what is this about?” the raven-haired girl asked.

“Well Violet,” Mrs. McKeen began, “your mother and I have been talking about the recent thong incident.” Both teens winced when remembering the punishing their butts had been given. “And we think we’ve come up with a way to make sure you girls are wearing appropriate underwear for a while now.”

Oh, that statement did not sound good for either her or Kari.

Helen started speaking now. “So, here’s how it’ll go for the next couple of weeks. Everyday after school, the both of you will be forbidden to wear any pants until you leave for school the next day.”

“WHAT?!”  
“You can’t be serious!” Kari and then Violet blurted out in shock.

“We are very serious.” Helen said with a tone of finality.

The girls blushed, jaws hanging open. This was going to be a LONG couple of weeks.

-

Observing from the window, Dash could barely keep his laughter to a relatively quiet level. The next couple of weeks promised to be VERY fun.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760867646']=[] 


End file.
